Hiro And Vanellope-A Sibling Story
by NicoleBlue17
Summary: A one-shot story on Hiro and Vanellope being siblings.


**What up? Fanfiction readers, NicoleBlue17 here, back with yet another story!**

 **As the title says, this is a crossover with Big Hero 6 and Wreck-It Ralph. A couple of months back, I found that people have been shipping Hiro and Vanellope as couples or just friends in general. And I went to find stories with them on this site, and found that there aren't that many fan stories with the two. Probably because Big Hiro 6 just came out a couple of months ago, and the couple just started, IDK.**

 **So I'm just one of the people that wants to get more of these Hiro &Vanellope stories out there. But for me I decided to do something different; everyone who ship's this couple have been putting them in a romantic relationship, but I think these two can work as being siblings. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against the idea of them being a couple, I just think that you can do more with these two.**

 **So sit back and enjoy this cute one-shot story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Wreck-It Ralph; they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Hiro And Vanellope: A Sibling Story**

"Alright, time to improvise." Hiro said.

The young robotic genius sat there comfortably, yet alert, as his fingers flew across the keyboard and holographic screen. With his chair bent at wide angle, his brown eyes remained fixed on the bright screen; watching intently as the long strings of code and pictures appeared, his pupils trying to dive in the ocean of creation he was making. The hairs on the back of his neck rose in a mixture of fear and excitement as his creation took shape.

He was a mastermind after all, and the life he breathed into simple key and screen strokes would change the world forever.

Hiro Hamada was a young 14 year old boy that was 5'0" in height and rather slender. He had fair skin and messy black hair. He wore a blue hooded jacket, a red shirt with a robot on it, long dark beige Capri shorts and dark brown trainers with yellow laces.

Hiro was born with intelligence far beyond his years, but he also gained the heart of a 14-year old. He was 13 years old when he graduated high school, and attended collage at the age of 14 at San Fransokyo, his home city, Institute Of Technology.

It had been a normal Friday night in San Fransokyo, cool weather, small late night traffic that was under the average, and quiet clubs and restaurants that were usually crowded during the day.

Hiro woke up this Friday morning for school as always, and met up with his friends at his Aunt's café for breakfast; before they all headed to the institute.

Hiro's current project was to help build a robot with another student to monitor the school at night. Hiro had to mostly do the layout and gadgets while his partner did the other stuff. And it wasn't until tonight that his brain would take it to the next level, his vast intelligence was working like a pro.

By the time he was done and let his burning red orbs rest, he looked towards the clock. "9:30 already? But it only felt like five minutes doing all of that." He said.

The prodigy boy then stretched his muscles out in his chair. "Well, that's a wrap for tonight."

After closing the holographic screen and cleaning up his lab a bit, he gathered some of the paperwork and blueprints and put them in his book bag. He then swung the light brown bag over his shoulder, and flicked off the lights behind him.

Hiro walked down the halls while being somewhat brave, due to the fact no one was in the halls with no one to stare at him.

At the grand doors of the school, Hiro slipped outside and let the cool night breeze of spring wash over him. After he made his way down a couple flight of stairs, the student found his way into the school's courtyard; where he found a strange blue blob resting alone on one of the courtyard's benches.

His brown eyes squinted in on the unknown heap, trying to figure out what it was. Hesitantly, Hiro walked over to it; and on close examination, he could make out little colorful candies highlighted in its black hair.

Hiro sighed and smirked. "Vanellope."

He walked in her direction and took a seat next to the girl named "Vanellope"; who was curled up in a ball as her eyelids were closed, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The sudden action caused the little youngster to stir from her slumber and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey candy-coated squirt." Hiro greeted sarcastically.

Vanellope raised her head up to his all too familiar voice, her blurry vision then came into focus when his figure appeared in front of her; and she stood up with such speed.

"Hello my eggheaded bro! Hiro my man, my main man!" she exclaimed.

Vanellope was a 9 year old girl that was 4'5" in height whose overall appearance was quite unique and adorable. She had long raven black hair that was in a high ponytail that was tied with a hot pink colored twizzler like elastic, she also had multiple candy hair pins that sprinkled her wild tresses; however, two strands of her locks were left to fringe her small chibi like face. Like Hiro, she had fair skin, and big hazel eyes that had a hint of green at the edges. Apparently, she had an overbite and a small rosy chipmunk like nose.

Vanellope wore a mint green hoodie where the laces and stiches were red, and a double layered chocolate brown skirt that looked like the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup. She wore a mismatched pair of green, white, and purple leggings where one was covered in broad mint green bands while the other had thinner mint bands and purple lines. Finally, she wore small black boots that had pink squiggles.

Vanellope was what you call the sweet center of a hard shell that was waiting to be revealed, but also had the spirit of a 9 year old.

Hiro layed back on the bench. "It's nice to see you too Sis'." he sighed.

"Fun day in school, huh?" Vanellope asked.

Her brother tilted his head back. "What are you still doing up?" he asked.

Vanellope suddenly jolted and looked towards the building that had a big clock behind them. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, what time is it!?"

Looking at the clock, it read 10:01. "Its way past your bedtime, that's what." Hiro said.

His sister chuckled. "But it's still today."

Hiro sighed. "Does Aunt Cass know you're out by yourself to come and find me?"

Vanellope crossed her arms and put her weight on one leg. "Tisk, what makes you think that I wouldn't tell the stress eating Aunt of ours?"

Scoffing, Hiro replied. "Because most of the time, you never do. And when we come home, we find her eating the café and lecturing us."

"Naw, don't worry, I told the eccentric Aunt where I was heading off to. I've got it all under control." She cleared things up.

Her brother raised his eyebrow questionly, but shrugged it off. "Whatever. And may I ask why you decided to come and tag along with me home?" he asked casually.

Vanellope straightened with an air of dignity. "What kind of a question is that?!" she chuckled. "Cause you're my eggheaded brother who doesn't like to walk home on his own!"

Hiro cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. "Since when did I ever say that I didn't like walking home by myself?"

His licorice-haired sister crossed her hands behind her back. "Your little sister just knows by heart." She beamed.

Feeling convinced, Hiro gave a sigh. "Come on; let's start heading home before Aunt Cass eats the entire café."

The teenage boy grabbed hold of his bag and started walking. Vanellope jumped off the bench. "Right behind you bro!" she probed cheerily.

* * *

Hiro and Vanellope walked down the empty sidewalk, with the streetlights giving off most of the light; the cool night air blowing against their cheeks.

The whole way through, the two were striking up conversations; they first talked about their day, then about Hiro's project, then about superheroes, then about some of their interests and how they can be nerdy, and right now it was. . .

"How can you say that lemon cake is more mouthwatering than chocolate cake?! That tart flavor tastes awful! Almost like if someone made cupcakes with vegetables!" Hiro exclaimed.

Vanellope shot him a disapproving glance. "Hey wise guy, I was born to have a taste for different kinds of pastries!" she pointed out.

"By all means Sis', that's fine. It's just saying that lemon out wins chocolate!" Her brother said. "Nothing can, and never will, out beat the sweet flavor that tastes like heaven! The flavor that I savor for!"

Vanellope stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. "Ok Einstein, you just stick with your old time favorite. While I stick to my pastries, and. . ."

The sweet tarted girl then pulled out a clear bag full of every kind of colorful candy droplets you can imagine out of her jacket's pocket.

". . .My wonderful, heavenly, delicious, mouth-watering, delectable, sweet covered candies."

Hiro snorted in response and rolled his eyes. His sister chuckled while taking a small amount of lollies.

For the next 20 minutes, the siblings resumed their walking, this time being silent, well minus Vanellope as she was singing a little song softly as she nibbled happily on her sweets. Hiro would look back at her every now and then as he listened to her little melody.

"S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car. Say SUGAR RUSH. SUGAR RUSH. S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car. Say SUGAR RUSH. SUGAR RUSH. . ."

Hiro looked at her through the corner of his eye. Watching her eat more of her candies, he let out a quite chuckle as he thought of something.

"You know Sis', if you continue to just eating sweets, you're never going to grow boobs." He snickered.

Vanellope shot up. "Hey! That's not true! A girl can still have her chest inflated even when she's on sweets!"

Hiro gave her his cocky smirk. "I highly doubt that."

His sister snorted. "You should talk mastermind, who also eats twinkies and yodels. You're going to wake up 400 pounds one day."

Hiro drawled and chuckled. "At least I'll have my brains."

"But no girl. . ." Vanellope giggled.

He pointed at her. "Hey now. . ."

"Just playing!" she laughed. The two then went back to the silence for a little while.

The relationship of Hiro and Vanellope is described as being the definition of sibling love. To Hiro, Vanellope was the second most important person in his life, the first was his older brother Tadashi; and the same thing went with Vanellope, except Hiro was the only important person in her life.

The two have been there for each other whenever they needed one another, and enjoy each other's company. The young Hamada's would most of the time hang out and would attack each other with conversations, tease one another, and be playful and have fun. The siblings balance each other well, as Hiro is the intelligent brother while Vanellope was the fun-loving little sister.

However, it hasn't always been like this; when the two first me each other was a _different_ story. Hiro remembers it pretty well. . .

" _Mr. Hamada?" The nurse called as she opened the waiting room's door. "You're wife is ready to see you."_

 _Little 5 year old Hiro, 12 year old Tadashi, and their father got up from their cramped seats and followed the nurse as they began traveling to the nursery where the son's mother was nesting in._

 _A little more than several hours ago, the Hamada family were at an ice cream place to enjoy their Saturday evening as a family._

 _It was at that point when Hiro and Tadashi's pregnant mother came back from the bathroom and exploded towards their father; with a look in her eyes, on her face, that attracted attention and concern. She looked at her family with wide eyes and blurted out the two little words that the boys had been waiting to hear for months._

" _It's time."_

 _Their father reverted into panic mode, and with the help of Tadashi, they bundled up their stunned mother and raced her out to the car. When they got to the hospital, the doctor said that it would probably be best if their mother was alone to start off with._

 _So the Hamada family waited in the ingeniously named waiting room. The boys tried to keep talking for a while, knowing that it would be long before they went home. The boys were tense and kept thinking about their mother in the room; she hated being in there, with just the strange doctors staring at her and analyzing her with the cold, detached efficiency that doctors seem to have. Their father noticed them looking over at the door repeatedly and told them to calm down._

 _When the Hamada family finally reached their last stop, the nurse opened the door and the family was welcomed by the mother's warm smile as she saw them._

 _Both the Hamada brothers surprisingly launched themselves towards her. "Mother!" they both cried and hugged her._

 _She returned their warm embrace. "Oh my sweet wonderful sons, it's nice to see you both after such a long time." The brothers then gave her room._

" _How are you feeling dear?" The boy's father asked as he sat down next to her._

 _Although she was tired and sore, their mother could not help but allow the smile to spread to her lips as she held the little bundle in her arms. "I'm fine, in fact, we're both fine." She said._

 _The boy's mother showed their father the little bundle and their father's eyes glowed with such pride and astonishment. "He's beautiful. . .What's his name?" he asked._

" _Yeah mom, what's our little brothers name?" Tadashi asked with excitement._

 _His mother chuckled. "It's a girl."_

 _That got their attention. The father looked at her with amazement as both the Hamada brothers said. "Girl?!"_

 _Their mother turned the child towards them as they went up to get a closer examination. "Boys, this is your little sister. She's beautiful, isn't she?" she said._

 _Tadashi grinned. "Wow mom, she's so cute. . .! And so little. . ."_

 _Hiro, on the other hand, gave his sister a dumbfounded look. "Her face looks like a chipmunk's, that's weird."_

 _His father snapped at him. "Hiro!"_

 _The five year old pointed at his sister. "Well she does!"_

 _His mother only giggled. "Well I think she's an adorable little chipmunk."_

 _Little Hiro mumbled. "She's anything but adorable." As he crossed his arms._

" _Have you thought of a name for our sister mom?" Tadashi asked._

 _His mother pondered. "Well. . ., I was thinking of Penelope. But she makes me think of vanilla. Something sweet."_

" _She does sort of remind me of candy." The father said._

' _How can a baby remind someone of candy?' Hiro thought._

" _Vanilla, Penelope. . ." Tadashi reflected. "Va. . .Van. . .Vanel. . . . . . .Vanellope?"_

" _Vanellope?!" Hiro questioned. "That's the goofiest name I've ever heard!"_

" _Vanellope. Vanellope sounds like a cute combination." His mother said._

" _I like it." His father said. "Then so it is, Vanellope Hamada." He smiled as he reached out to hold his daughter, with his wife passing the bundle gently into his arms._

" _But that's a silly name mommy and daddy!" Hiro wailed._

" _Oh come on little brother. Don't whine about it." Tadashi told him._

" _I'm not whining! I am complaining! I'm trying to say that Vanellope is not a real name, and everyone will make fun of it!" Hiro argued._

" _Well if anyone makes fun of your sister, you and Tadashi will be there to protect her." His mother said._

" _What?! No way mommy! She's weird!" Hiro exclaimed._

 _Both parents snapped at him. "Hiro!"_

" _What's gotten into you brother?" Tadashi asked. "Why do you have to be so mean towards her?"_

" _Because she looks funny, and she's not a brother! I wanted a little brother!" Hiro replied._

" _Now listen up Hiro." His father started. "Everyone in this family will love and respect Vanellope."_

" _And I'm sure Vanellope will be a good little sister who will look up to you and Tadashi. And as she grows up with you, she will be there to keep you company when you need it most. And you will be thankful to her someday Hiro." His mother told him._

 _Hiro only moaned in response._

" _Dad, can I hold her?" Tadashi asked._

" _Of course son." His father said._

 _The oldest brother excitedly lifted the infant into his arms and the effect was slightly immediate as the child whimpered a little. "Wow, she's so small and light! It's like I'm holding my little brother once again!"_

" _Alright Tadashi, now let Hiro have a turn." His mother said._

 _Hiro frowned at his sister. "No, I don't want her to come near me." He pleaded._

 _His mother chuckled at her son's clear dislike of her daughter. "What's the problem Hiro? Are you scared to hold her?"_

 _Her son shook his head._

" _Then show us that you're not and hold her." She requested._

" _But-"_

" _Son, please do as your told." His father interrupted and told him strictly._

 _He groaned and managed to walk towards Tadashi and grudgingly took the infant._

" _See? That wasn't so bad was it?" His mother said._

" _No. . ." Hiro mumbled. Still keeping the frown on his face._

 _The bundle then stirred a bit in his arms. And everyone then watched in amazement as the tiny child opened her hazel eyes. Hiro's frown suddenly disappeared as his brown eyes stared down into hers, Vanellope blinked before reaching her tiny, but chubby hands out; her gaze fixed on her brothers face. The young Hamada slowly brought his face down and her tiny fingers explored his face._

 _His mother chuckled softly. "I think their beginning to like each other."_

 _Then unexpectedly, the newborn grabbed hold of her brother's nose in a tight grip and shook it back and forth. Hiro yelped. His father quickly came over and took the baby out of his reach. Tadashi came to his brother's aid as Hiro cried._

" _Are you alright little brother?" he asked._

" _No!" Hiro cried. "She hurt me!"_

 _Tadashi hugged him. "It's ok Hiro, she didn't mean it."_

 _His little brother grabbed onto him and tightened his arms around him. "Yes she did!" He cried. "I don't like her! I wanted a little brother!". . ._

Hiro brought himself back to the present and looked over to Vanellope. The bag that held her sweets was half full and he could see that she was starting to get jumpy; the candy must be starting to kick in.

That was how their relationship started, with Hiro showing rejection and bitterness towards her. However, baby Vanellope for some reason took a liking to the young Hamada, despite his disliking and mean-spirited nature towards her, and therefore tries to be around him as much as she can. Hiro, on the other hand, would always try to avoid her at every chance he gets. And this series went on for about a year.

But their relationship wouldn't start to change until that fateful day came upon the Hamada family. It was a traumatic day for, not only the parents, but the siblings that would change their lives.

The night when the house caught on fire. . .

" _Tadashi!" Hiro called through his bedroom door._

 _The now six year old Hamada was perched upon his bed while the bright glint of orange flames circled around his bed. The whole house erupted in violent flames that spread throughout all the rooms; how it started remained a mystery._

 _The door flung open and there 13 year old Tadashi stood as he was met with the toxic smoke that filled his little brothers bedroom._

" _Hiro!" he exclaimed. The fire began to get more intense._

" _Big brother, I'm stuck!" Hiro cried. "Help me!"_

 _Tadashi made his way towards his bed, being careful not to touch the ragging inferno. He reached out his arms. "Jump Hiro! I'll catch you!" he told him._

 _Hesitantly, little Hiro hopped off and Tadashi successfully caught him. "Come on, mom and dad are waiting for us!" Tadashi said._

 _The Hamada brothers took each other's hand and escaped out of the inferno together. Making their way across the second floor, the boys reached the stairs where their parents were waiting._

" _Is everyone here?" The father asked. After a second of everyone studying one another, there was a missing person._

 _Tadashi spoke first. "Where's-"A flaming piece of timber hit the floor a little away from them, cutting off the oldest sibling. A cry was then heard from the hallway. The mother gasped._

" _Vanellope!" she cried. The family then heard the house beginning to groan as the flames grew hotter._

" _Boys, go get your baby sister! Hurry!" Their father commanded as he held onto their worried mother._

" _Yes sir." Tadashi said. And with that, the boys headed to their sister's room._

 _When they were only half way there, a flaming piece of the house fell and the boys narrowly missed being hit, as the two had to let go of each other's hands in order to dodge the attack._

 _With Hiro being on the other side of the burning debri. "Tadashi!" he exclaimed._

" _I'm alright brother!" Tadashi answered. Thinking quickly, Tadashi thought of the next solution. "Hiro, it looks like you're gonna have to go rescue Vanellope on your own!"_

" _What?! But-"_

" _Go! I'll catch up!" His brother demanded. And with that, Hiro forced his feet to move; and quickly as he could manage, he made his way to his little sister's room._

 _Once he stood by her doorway, he found that half her room was on fire with some of the flames slowly crawling towards her crib. As much as he hated his sister to his core, even at age six, Hiro knew that if he let his sister be burned to death his whole family would kill him._

 _And little Hiro didn't want to be faced with this guilt forever._

 _The young Hamada wasted no time and made his way across the only path he could walk through. Despite the fact that he was shocked, Hiro was surprised to find that he could think incredibly clear. His skin was tingling, his eyes burned from the smoke that filled the air, and his lungs ached from the lack of fresh air._

 _Reaching the crib; he climbed up on the small stair steps, which was put there by his parents for him, and peered into the cradle to find his alarmed one year old baby sister._

 _Hiro then struggled to grab hold of her. "Just a. . .little. . .further. . ." he strived._

 _He gave a crow of triumph when he finally held her in his arms. "It's ok Vanellope, I got you." He told her._

 _When the young Hamada turned around, he found that the flames had grown viciously and ragingly as they started to corner him and his sister._

" _Tadashi!" Hiro called over the crackling of the flames. Luckily, his brother made it to the doorway in time to deliver his help._

" _Tadashi! The fire is spreading!" Hiro shouted._

 _Thinking fast, Tadashi looked around the room for anything that was useful for the situation, and his eyes landed on a rolled up quilt standing next to the doorway. Inspiration struck him and he took hold of the quilt, unrolled it, and draped it on top of the fire where he made a safe path for his brother to walk across. Hiro quickly ran across the coverlet and hugged his brother with his free hand._

" _Ok, you got her, let's go!" Tadashi said._

 _The Hamada siblings then left the room and headed in the direction where their parents were. They were surprised to find their parents on the other side of the burning debri that fell in the hallway earlier._

" _Kids!" Their father called._

" _Dad, we're coming!" Tadashi called back._

 _Before the family could reunite, a bigger flaming piece of debris fell on top of the old one and blocked out even more of the pathway between the adults and the children._

" _Mommy, daddy!" Hiro exclaimed._

" _We're alright honey!" Their mother said._

" _Ok kids, listen to me!" Their father instructed. "Go out Vanellope's bedroom window! There's a lattice screen next to the outside window that you can climb down on!"_

" _Ok dad!' Tadashi nodded._

" _Now go, we'll meet you kids outside" His father said._

" _But we don't-"Hiro tried to say before being cut off by his father._

" _Go!"_

" _Come on Hiro" Tadashi demanded as he took his little brother's hand. And the two ran back to their sister's room._

" _Come on honey." The father said as they hurried to get downstairs._

 _The board's creaked beneath the boy's feet when they returned to Vanellope's room and the house groaned in protest as they scrambled to get to the window, running across the quilt from earlier in the process._

" _Ok Hiro, follow after me as I climb down ok?" Tadashi said._

" _But how am I going to if I'm holding Vanellope?" His little brother asked._

 _Pondering fast, Tadashi looked for anything else in the room that was helpful. Finding a long little blanket, he grabbed it and tied both ends around his brother and on his sister._

" _This should help." He said. "Start climbing down, we don't have much time!"_

 _With that, his brother started to climb his way down the screen with his baby sister. The boys were finally able to get to the ground safely as they reached the end of the screen. The Hamada children then ran along the front yard and stood on their neighborhood street, while not finding their parents in site._

" _Where's mom and dad?" Hiro asked._

" _They're probably still trying to get out." Tadashi said._

 _Panic started clawing at Hiro's heart. "Well we got to go and help them!" he said. Tadashi didn't argue as he and his brother began to head for the front door._

 _Then it happened._

 _Something broke._

 _The fire inside the house exploded outwards into the night with the roar of flames breaking through the windows and doors. The force the house let out pushed the Hamada brothers backwards and they fell onto the street, the siblings were lucky they didn't get injured._

 _Nothing around them mattered anymore as they stared back at the house with the most terror-stricken reactions that was ever imagined on a child's face. Their hearts were pounding in their ears._

" _Mommy, daddy!" Hiro screamed. He then attempted to run towards the house, but his brother stopped him._

" _No!" Tadashi cried._

" _But we have to save them!" Hiro pleaded._

" _No! It's too late Hiro!" Tadashi shouted._

 _The little Hamada gave up and fell to his knees._

 _The fire screamed and Hiro and Tadashi had to hold back a sob as they watched the house go up in flames. Their home slightly glowed in a florescent orange border; the house had reached its point, as the burning residue chained into a bigger burning fire. It was a horrible site. It was as if all the house's love was burning into a pandemonium of inferno. What was left of the house the next day was a disturbing sight. . ._

"Hey! Hey Hiro! Look! I'm running, I'm running!" The flashbacks were then interrupted by Vanellope, who was now scattering all over the place like a happy-go-lucky canine dog.

"Look at me Hiro! Look how fast I'm running! Are you looking?! Snow White ate Bugs Bunny's carrots! I feel wonderful! Wonderful! Everything's happening all at once! Think I'll be as fast as a lion?! Brother look! Look now! Run with me Hiro! Join me!" she said at a fast pace.

Hiro chuckled. "Nah, I'd rather watch."

"S-U-G-A-R! Jump into your racing car! Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH!" she sang.

Hiro was relieved that his little sister pulled him away from that painful image that made his heart drop and blurred his sight with tears.

The Hamada brothers didn't predict that they would live the rest of their lives without their parents. And little Vanellope wouldn't remember the faces of her mother and father, or the times that she spent with them. Those memories would be stored somewhere in her head that would never open up to the public.

Thankfully, the Hamada children didn't end up as orphans in the aftermath; instead, their Aunt, and only Aunt, Cass Hamada would be the one to take them in. The parents had wrote in their will that if anything were to ever happen to them, Aunt Cass would look after the children. And the brother's liked her enough to live with her. After all, she's the overworked, but always supportive, guardian of the kids who is proud, ebullient, and thinks the world of her nephews and niece. Always good for a laugh and ready with a hug, tirelessly there for support and a great home-cooked meal.

The boys had to get used to the idea to move away from the suburbs and live in the city, and reside in their Aunt's bakery and coffee shop. It took a while for Vanellope to get comfortable with only Aunt Cass and her brothers being the only ones to keep her company, as she would always cry for her mother and father. After a couple of months of getting used to their new surroundings, the kids find themselves coming back to being happy and normal like they used to.

Going back to Hiro and Vanellope, after the youngest brother saved her from her crib, was when their relationship would start to blossom. But not so quickly, the bond would only grow very slowly but surely over the years until Hiro was fourteen.

"Oh my god! Hiro! Hiro look! I'm walking on sunshine! I'm walking across the bridges side! Do you see this Hiro?! I have balance!" Vanellope distracted him once again and Hiro looked to his right side where he found her walking at a bit of a fast pace along the stone arch bridges parapet.

The teenage boy reacted quickly. "Hey, hey, get down from there before gravity decides to drag you off your feet!" he demanded.

Vanellope remained calm. "Oh relax big bro, I got this!" she said.

Hiro gave up and shrugged. "Whatever daredevil."

"Not daredevil, but girl power!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure, sure princess. Whatever floats your boat." He said.

"Hey, that's President Vanellope Von Schweetz! But I'll let it slide this time." She corrected.

He sighed. "Ok, "President Vanellope Von Schweetz" of 'Sugar Rush'." He impersonated with his hands.

His sister paused her walking and turned to him. "Nice." She complemented.

"Just putting it out there." He said.

"Yeah, ok Einstein." She said.

"Hey, don't get snooty with me." He said.

"Well don't get cocky with me." She challenged.

"Am not." He declined.

"Are too!" she fought back.

"Am not!" he attacked.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

She chuckled. Vanellope then thought of a dance move to imitate. "Are too, are too, are too, are too!" she said while doing her dance impression.

Hiro got cocky and played along with his own dance move. " _Am…_ not, am not, am not, am not-!" He accidently swung his arm to her direction and Vanellope fell backwards off the parapet.

He gasped and reacted fast by jumping in after her. . .

* * *

The Hamada siblings walked in silence on the sidewalk in the city, finally knowing that they were close to getting home, while being completely soaked from falling into the river with the slightly cold air not helping either.

When Vanellope looked in his direction, she noticed that Hiro had some splatters of mud on his face and hair, and the little candy lover couldn't help but giggle at the site.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

His little sister pointed to the shop where mirrors were displayed and Hiro walked up to the window and studied his refection, Vanellope laughed even more.

"Oh. . ." he said half-heartedly. His candy-coated sister still continued to laugh, and a playful idea popped up.

He then began to take hold of her. "Oh yeah, I think you need some mud on you too!" he said as he inched his face close to hers, while still looking into their reflection.

"No, no, no, no!" Vanellope laughed as she fought to push him back.

"Come on, give your brother some love!" he cooed. He finally stopped and released her.

When the two finally got home after several long minutes of going through the silent streets, they sighed in relief at the absence of the long walk way and cool air; as their eyelids began to droop and their legs became a bit sluggish.

Hiro and Vanellope were thankful to Aunt Cass for staying awake for a bit longer to see proof that they returned. Their Aunt was standing behind the counter, arranging the glassware on the cup boards; when her brother's children rang the café's bell and walked in, she was filled with reassurance.

"Oh thank goodness you two came back safely." She greeted and embraced her niece and nephew.

"Uh, we always do Aunt Cass." Hiro said.

Cass pulled back suddenly. "Sorry to cut our greeting off, but why do you two feel damp?" she asked.

Before Hiro could answer, his sister beat him to it. "Me and Hiro accidently fell into a river on our way here, but don't worry, we didn't get injured."

Cass turned over to her nephew. Hiro put his hands up in surrender. "It's all true Aunt Cass. Honest."

Cass smiled. "Alright, I believe you two."

From the smells that were emitting from the close by kitchen, Hiro could smell a familiar pastry. "I smell cinnamon rolls."

Vanellope then chirped up. "Oh! My croissant cinnamon rolls are done!" The energetic girl bounced her way to the kitchen and brought out a fresh tray of the suppose 'Croissant Cinnamon Rolls', the smell they were sending off was too much to describe. She then sets them on the counter.

"I made them all by myself!" she said cheerfully. But then she saw the look Cass was giving her. "With a little bit of help from Aunt Cass." The look on Cass's face suddenly faded.

"Mind if I have a taste?" Hiro asked.

Vanellope put her hands on her hips and posed as if she were a role model. "You have to entertain me in order to prove that you are worthy." She said in a 'Queen Elizabeth' type of accent.

Hiro then races towards her and tickles her all around playfully. She ended up losing the round. "Ok, ok! You can have some!" she laughed.

Her brother stopped his teasing and picked up a roll from the tray. Vanellope then tickled him in revenge.

"H-h-hey! I thought I entertained you enough!" he snickered.

"Vanellope, don't you ever calm down?" Cass asked.

"Not without going through a whole bag of sweets in one day." Hiro said.

"Hey I don't eat a whole entire bag in one day." Vanellope said.

"Uh, yeah you do." He said.

"No I don't." she fought back.

"You do too." He attacked.

His sister surrendered. "I do too." She giggled.

"You know Sis', the guys at the school like you. They use you as a target to throw darts at." Hiro teased.

Vanellope made a fake laugh. "How about you go back to your dorm. What are you even making in that school, germs for the next epidemic?"

Cass decided to interrupt the two. "Now, now, kids. Let's all calm down now." She said. "I don't want to referee tonight."

"You don't have to Aunt Cass. He won't last through the first round." Vanellope said.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What? You plan to win with one punch?"

"Calm down already." Cass said.

"Sorry Aunt Cass, we didn't mean anything." Vanellope said. She then wrapped her arm around her brother's neck. "I like Hiro, I like him a lot, even if he is a stinkbrained brainiac."

Hiro gave her a reaction that read, 'I can't believe you said that'. "Listen to her Aunt Cass! She's-"

His Aunt didn't let him finish. "No. Listen to you two. You're both still going at it." She said. "Now why don't you kids finish your bad-mouth contest tomorrow and get some sleep."

Both the siblings chuckled.

"Ok Aunt Cass." Hiro said.

Cass then gave the two another hug. "Sweet dreams my little rapscallions."

The both of them returned the embrace.

"Good night Aunty." Vanellope said.

"Night Aunt Cass." Hiro said.

Their Aunt then released them and the two started to make their way to their room. Well, until Aunt Cass pulled them in for another hug.

"Last Hug!" she said. The woman then let them go and Hiro and Vanellope walked up the stairs and into the night. . .

* * *

Inside the sanctuary of their room, the siblings dried themselves and stripped off their damp clothes that were covered in the scent of mildew, and eventually dressed into warm and soft garments for bed.

Upon arrival into the said room, one would immediately notice that the Hamada siblings all shared one, slightly huge, studio bedroom. Where there were three beds placed separately at different areas of the room.

On Tadashi's side of the room, its characteristic's is described as looking like an adult's bedroom that was clean and organized. Moving along to Hiro's crib area, it wasn't as organized as his brother's with all the toys and little go-gadget's, but he kept it somewhat fresh even if it was kind of messy; like any fourteen year old boys room. And finally Vanellope's side of the room, it was like most nine year old girl's room, but probably more colorful that it would remind you of candy.

The only difference that you would find is that only two residents occupy the room, Hiro and Vanellope. Why? Well, the story will explain later.

After Vanellope changed into her nighttime clothes, a memory popped up in her head; and she knew she wouldn't rest until she fulfilled that task on her things to do list. While her brother wasn't looking, she scavenged for the item she kept under her bed. It took a bit of time to find it, but she held it in her hands and proceeded to hide it behind her back.

She then walked up to her brother. "Hiro, I've got something for you!"

Hiro turned his attention to his sister. "What?" he asked.

"Ok first, place your buttocks on the bed." She instructed as she pointed her finger to his bed.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why?"

Vanellope gave him a lazy 'Come on' look. "Will you just do it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." And he sat down on the edge of his mattress.

"Now," she said. "Close your little eyes. . ." she said in a sing-song voice as she batted her eye lashes.

"Sis'. . ." He said tiredly.

"Hey, close them!" she demanded.

Hiro didn't argue as he closed his brown eyes and waited silently for the next instructions.

"Ok, open them." She said.

Her brother reopened his eyes and was face to face with a white, kind of grey, box in his sister's hands.

"Uh, isn't it a bit too early for birthday presents?" he said.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer. I had this under my bed for two months." She said.

Hiro smirked. "Nah, early B-day presents don't hurt." The fourteen year old Hamada took the box and shyly opened the lid. What he discovered surprised him a bit.

"I'd figured that you needed one of these whenever you're walking back and forth from school." Vanellope said.

Hiro took no time and took the watch out of its compartment and tried it on his wrist, a perfect fit.

"You like it?" she asked.

Hiro studied the watch from afar. "Sis' it's. . ." He took a moment and checked to listen for the ticking it made. "It's nice but. . ."

"What?" she asked.

"I think it's broken. Its not-"

Vanellope gasped and grabbed his hand. "What?! No! No, no, no. . ." she then saw that the sweep second hand was, in fact, moving.

She pushed his hand away. "Oh ha, ha." Hiro cracked a smile. Vanellope then went to lie on top of her bed.

"How did you even get the money for this?" he asked.

"Candy." She said. "I sell hardcore candy."

"Wow. You can start helping Aunt Cass with the mortgage then." He said.

Vanellope tisked. "Stsh, yeah right."

Hiro then left his sister alone and walked out of the bedroom; he snuck across the hall, into the bathroom, where he began to brush his teeth.

The fourteen year old prodigy boy had a flashback playing in his head, a memory that would explain the absence of Tadashi.

It would be 10 years later that the fire would consume the first born Hamada sibling

And it only happened months ago. . .

 _The three Hamada siblings rushed to the school where a fire broke loose inside it. Civilians were running and screaming away._

 _Tadashi went up to a survivor and asked if they were ok, to where the person responded yes and that professor Callaghan; Tadashi's teacher, was still trapped inside the burning building._

 _The siblings stared back at the school, with Tadashi having a determined look upon his face. Instantly, he proceeded towards the doors._

 _But a fearful Hiro immediately stops him as he grabbed his arm. "Tadashi no!"_

 _His big brother looks back at him with desperate eyes and looks back at the building, while Vanellope looks on with worry._

 _Tadashi turns back to him. "Callaghan's in there. . .someone has to help."_

" _But Tadashi-!" Vanellope tried to say. But he had already left his siblings and dashed to the doors, his hat flying off and landing by Hiro's feet._

 _Tadashi's brother retrieves his hat and looks back at the burning building, Vanellope knew what he was thinking. At the same time, both siblings took action and ran to the building._

 _Then it happened. . ._

 _. . .Again. . ._

 _. . .like before._

 _A snap, a blink, a flash that suddenly put the two back in the exact same moment right after. . ._

 _. . .their parent's fate._

 _The building violently explodes outwards and pushed Hiro and Vanellope off their feet's. Time was somehow slowing as the two looked back at the horrific damaged building with alarm, the sounds around them were muffled and their hearts were beating in their ears._

 _The only thing the two remembered after that was that they were screaming their brother's name. . ._

Hiro shook himself from that recollection and decided he should hurry up and finish getting ready for bed.

After Tadashi's fatal death, his family, friends, and the school mourn his loss; whilst a heartbroken Hiro falls into depression at the deprivation of his brother and best friend.

Hiro and Tadashi were brothers that were meant to be bonded for life. Even before their parents died, Hiro had always looked to his older brother for guidance and advice. The two were best friends, and even had a set of rules they came up with that _they_ only knew. And his big brother's death would later have the greatest impact on him.

Hiro stayed in his room for two weeks and refused to leave or eat, he also refused to attend the Institute of Technology, despite his initial excitement to join. The poor boy cried for days.

Vanellope decided that, instead of giving him room, she would try to see if she can give some comfort. And it went like this. . .

 _With his head in his hands, she tried to blurt out any words that would make him come to his senses._

 _It didn't reach him._

 _But she was determined to win this battle; she wasn't going to let him get away this time._

 _Vanellope reached forward as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. Hiro's eyes widened and his tears stopped falling as he hesitatingly touched her back._

 _His sister's firm embrace broke something but also opened up something inside of him. He couldn't describe it, but it felt so familiar, so strange, so sudden. It was the feeling that he shared with. . ._

 _. . .Tadashi._

 _The tears in Hiro's eyes resumed, but this time they were fresh new ones. He then grasped onto Vanellope tightly and cried some more, but this time his cry's sounded relived and. . .happy? Almost as if he ran into his brother arms and cried that he was still here. Vanellope had a few tears building up in her eyes too._

 _It was at that moment when the journey to build their relationship would end, it was time for the bond that Hiro had with Tadashi to move onto Vanellope. . ._

After minutes of finishing up his washing, he flicked off the lights and walked out of the bathroom.

When he returned to his room, he saw that his little energetic candy-loving sister was lying under his bed sheets in a snuggled position.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you "Miss President", but you're in the wrong crib." He said. "Your bed is that way."

Vanellope nuzzled some more in his bed linen with her eyes still closed. "Your president objects on that your honor."

Hiro frowned. "No, really Sis', come on."

"I can't, I already bundled myself up like a little homeless lady." She cooed. "You wouldn't kick out a homeless lady would you?"

Hiro sighed. "Alright, you can sleep in my bed." Hiro closed the door shut and shut off the light's, leaving the room dark and quiet with little bits of light showing from the windows. He then slid into the soft sheets and blankets of his bed and began to lie down next to his sister.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in your bed tonight?" he asked.

"Hmm-hmm! Don't worry. I'm fine right where I am." She said.

It was common for two people to share a single bed, and would make for the warm night. But if either of them were to roll over, the other was going to wind up on the floor.

Hiro sighed once more. "Well, as long as I don't crush you. I guess its fine."

Vanellope nodded. "Huh-uh. I love how your bed is all warm and cozy. It makes me die a happy woman."

"Uh, I digress. Happy woman or not, I'd hate to see you die." He said.

"Ah, flugger-butters. . ." she said in defeat. Hiro chuckled.

The moonlight crept its way in through the bedroom windows, giving the whole room a dreamlike glow. Soon enough, the Hamada siblings were beginning to nod off.

Hiro sighed tiredly. "Well, let's get some sleep."

Vanellope hummed. "You said it. From walking home, right into a little sleepover. We're true challengers."

"Heh. Don't you dare make us oversleep on a Saturday tomorrow. If you do, I'm pulling back the covers and pouring a bucket of water on you." He threatened playfully.

His sister giggled. "Oh don't you worry. I'm an early riser. I put middle-aged woman to shame!"

"I'll hold you to that." He said. "Anyways, good night squirt."

"Good night. And it's Vanellope Von Schweetz." She said.

After a few long moment's, Hiro thought to himself. 'That was rather quick.' His candy-coated sister must have been exhausted. He could hear her calm, tell-tale grunts and rhythmic breathing; signifying that she was asleep. It was rather cute for her age.

She had fallen fast asleep, facing her brother, curled into a fetal position. As Hiro lay there staring at her head, his hand moved in its own volition and rested on her hair. It didn't feel awkward or embarrassing at all to him, probably because he knew she was asleep. It just felt natural.

It was around that point when Hiro started to realize the truth about Vanellope. After all, if one were to witness her strange colorful act and his complete undertaking of it, they'd probably assume they were more than just brother and sister. But it was not like he was actually in love with her; he really didn't feel that way at all.

Hiro just thought of her as another Tadashi, a very dear friend, not as much as his brother but still enough; and he figured this closeness they had was pretty normal. But honestly, even when situations like that aroused, they were pretty fun in their own strange, silly, sort of way. Hiro and Vanellope seemed to always be thinking the same thing, they were both so happy.

Suddenly, his little sister clung to him and buried her face into his chest. Was she still awake?

Hiro felt awkward in this new position, but when he recovered from the suddenness, the prodigy boy sighed as an unseen smile crossed his lips. He responded by wrapping his arm around her little body; just for tonight, he was willing to let the scene slide.

" _And I'm sure Vanellope will be a good little sister who will look up to you and Tadashi. And as she grows up with you, she will be there to keep you company when you need it most. And you will be thankful to her someday Hiro."_ His mother's words echoed in his head.

And his mother couldn't be more right.

Hiro can feel his eyes getting heavy, and he let his drowsiness win over him and he fell asleep in the comfort of his sister. . .

* * *

 **Too much sibling cuteness for you? ;P**

 **Well, that's it for that story, keep an eye out for another one that I might have for you! Wink ;)**


End file.
